Unexpected Romance
by TDUmbreonFurry
Summary: This story is about two friends that fall in love Unexpectedly, hence the tittle. This does have sexual scenes in it, so I do need to give you guys a LEMON WARNING. Also, this is my first lemon story, so sorry if I messed something up. Please tell me how I can do better and if you want more of these two!


A Lucario and a Zoroark That were very close friends were wandering in a cave. The cave was large and it was almost pitch black, except for the Lucario's aura sphere that he kept up so they could see. They could only See a few feet in front of them, so they easily got lost. The Lucario, Whose name was Lucas, turns to the Zoroark, whose name was Zach, and says, "Yo Zach. Do you know where The entrance is?"

"No I don't… Can't you sense it with your aura?" Zach responds.

"For some reason, I can't. My aura is just as good as my eyesight right now, and i'm not sure why."

"Oh ok. Well then-" Zach was was cut short by a loud crashing sound. Lucas instantly turns to the noise.

"Who's there!?" Lucas shouts, hoping to find an answer. Nothing responded however, and both of them started to feel on edge. They continued walking forward, until the crash was heard again, Louder this time.

"This isn't funny! Show yourself!" Lucas yells again, desperate for a source of the noise.

"Hey Lucas… i'm not sure if shouting is the best idea" Zach points out. "I'm not even sure coming in here was the best idea."

They walk deeper and deeper into the cave, when suddenly, they see a hole with light through it. They laugh and run towards it, thinking it was to the outside world. Saddly, it was not an exit, but it did have a fire. They hadn't noticed how cold it was until they reached the room. They both run to the fire, and notice a pile of berries by it. They instantly start to eat the berries.

"These berries are delicious!" Lucas exclaims happily, shoving more into his face.

"I agree!" Zach shouts in return with a huge smile on his face as they continue eating till they're stuffed. They also found a stream nearby and drink out of that.

By the end of their eating, there were no berries left and they were sitting on the opposite side of the fire. They both smiled contently at each other, when they hear the bang for the third time, but this time, they see a pair of glowing red eyes in the entrance of the area they had taken temporary residence in. They both jump up, Lucas preparing an aura sphere and Zach preparing a shadow ball. The eyes move close enough to be in the light of the fire, revealing a large Druddigon.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY HOME!?" the druddigon bellows. He notices his berries were missing. "YOU COME IN MY HOME WITHOUT PERMISSION, YOU EAT ALL OF MY STOCKPILE, AND I BET YOU DRANK SOME OF MY WATER TOO!" The Druddigon growls loudly and Lucas backs up a bit

"Look, we didn't know this was your home! We just need some food, warmth, Water, and a safe place to stay!"

"WELL NOW YOU GOT YOURSELF IN MORE DANGER THAN YOU COULD BE ANYWHERE ELSE IN THIS CAVE!" The Druddigon jumps at Lucas, and Lucas shoots his aura sphere and braces himself for impact. The aura sphere didn't even slow down the Druddigon. Right before he gets hit, Lucas sees a shadow move swiftly in front of him, and he hears the yelling of Zach.

"ZACH!" Zach falls to the ground, and the Druddigon stands back up straight.

"How pathetic. He risked his own life just to protect you." Druddigon laughs and prepares another attack. Lucas clenches both of his fists and puts them up in a battle ready stance.

"Come at me." Lucas taunts. The Druddigon laughs, and starts stomping it's way way to him. Lucas jumps at the Druddigon, and a light envelops him. Just before he lands his attack, the light disappears and it reveals Lucas in his mega form. He lets out a battle cry, then slams his fist as hard as possible into the Druddigon forehead. The Druddigon yells in pain and stumbles back, and before it can recover, Lucario attacks over and over, kicking and punching. To finish it off, he runs up the Druddigon's stomach, dodges one of it's slashes, but the other one rakes the left side of his face, leaving cuts in his face, and he jumps off of it's head. In the air, he charges a hyper beam infused with his aura. He blasts down on the Druddigon, and sends it flying out of the cave, unconscious.

When he lands again, he blasts the top of the entrance with an aura sphere, making rocks fall in the entrance and blocking them inside and keeping anyone from getting in. He then goes back to a normal lucario with a quick flash of light and runs over to Zach. Zach had three huge gashes across his chest, and his breathing was rapid and shallow. _Good… that means he's still alive._ Lucas thinks. Lucas places his hands on the scratches, then closes his eyes. Blue light envelops both of them as he heals Zach with his aura. As the wounds close up, he feels himself losing consciousness. _Must… finish… healing…_ He urges himself. Right as he finishes healing, he loses consciousness, falling on top of Zach.

Zach wakes up, noticing Lucas on top of im. "Lucas?" He shakes Lucas awake and Lucas sits up.

"HUH WHAT!?" Zach laughs at him, and Lucas gets off of him, blushing. "I-I was only healing you…" he says, embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry yourself. Anyways, how did you beat him?" He asked curiously

"I mega evolved." Lucas replies

"What!? How did you learn how to mega evolve!?" Zach asks, completely astonished.

"I think I can only do it in a dire situation, and it takes a bunch of power to do. I become super powerful, though." He says, feeling proud of himself for finally learning the secret of how to mega evolve.

"That's amazing! Well, thank you for saving my life." Zach says.

"I only had to save yours because you saved mine!" Lucas responds, smiling at him. "Now…. Should we leave or should we stay and wait…."

"I think we should stay one more day just in case." Lucas nods in agreement.

So that day they spent talking about everything they have bumped into in life and all the ups and downs of life, tried to compare life to other objects, like poisonous flowers. Cruel but beautiful. When they both thought it was time for bed, they lay down next to each other. They look into eachother's eyes.

 _Man… I never realized how amazing Zach looks… What am I talking about!? We're both male…_

"Hey are you ok? You seem like something's on your mind." Zach says, soothingly

 _And his voice it's so… Nice… I have to cuddle with him…_ "Yeah I'm fine. Hey I'm kinda cold. Can we snuggle to keep warm?" Lucas really wasn't cold. He just wanted to be closer to Zach.

Zach blushes "I guess If that makes you comfortable." he responds. Lucas scoots up to him and gets in his arms. Lucas smiles and blushes deeply. Zach blushes deeply as well.

"You aren't cold, Are you Lucas?" Zach says with a smirk.

"What? Of course I am!" He says, trying to sound like he didn't want to be doing this.

"Oh come on~ I know you want to be doing this~" Zach says in a very smooth voice. Lucas bites his bottom lip. He looks down and notices he was starting to unsheath. Obviously Zach could feel it rubbing against his leg, because his blush got even deeper. "A-are you…? Are you getting a boner from this?"

"N-No! I-It's not what you think!" Lucas covers his face and groans. "Yes I am… I'm sorry… I don't know what's wrong-" He was cut short by Zach moving Lucas's hands out of the way and kissing him. Lucas's eyes were wide for a little bit, but then he closes his eyes slowly and wraps his arms around Zach's neck, kissing him passionately. Zach started unsheathing as well. Zach gets on top of Lucas and continues kissing him. Lucas kisses back. Zach backs up and smiles. "Looks like we feel the same about each other, huh?" Zach says with a wide smile."

"Y-yeah… But… We're both male… We shouldn't…"

"Oh shut up already." Zach says jokingly. "Gender doesn't matter when it comes to love." He kisses Lucas's neck and Lucas clenches his right fist, moaning lightly. Zach smiles and slowly kisses down Lucas's body, kissing his neck, chest, stomach, and eventually reaching his member. When he kisses that, it gives a violent throb, and Lucas thrusts his hips involuntarily. Zach smiles and kisses again, another violent throb of Lucas's member. It had grown to full lenth, and his knot started to appear. Lucas couldn't hold in his loud moans he produced.

"Wow. You're already moaning and I've hardly even started~" Zach says, slightly mockingly.

"Sorry… I'm new to this…"

"I understand." Zach replies as grabs Lucas's member and starts to slowly stroke it. Lucas moans and shuts his eyes tight. Zach takes this as a sign to go faster, so he does. Lucas pants heavily as pre drips out of his penis. Zach licks his lips and moves his head down, sucking on the head of Lucas's penis as he heavily strokes the rest. Lucas, unable to take it anymore, blows his very first load into Zach's mouth. Zach drinks it all, then backs his head up.

"You came a lot." Zach says, slightly surprised.

Lucas blushes heavily. "S-sorry… I've… never… actually… had an orgasm before…" Zach's eyes widen, but he smiles warmly. "C-can I do that to you?" He asks Zach.

"Of course you can!" Zach replies happily. Lucas gets on his stomach and turns around as Zach sits up. Zach was already fully erect, so Lucas goes straight to giving him a hand job. Zach closes his eyes tight and moans loudly. Lucas suddenly stops, and Zach opens one eye. "Wh-what are you doing…?" Zach asks. Lucas doesn't answer, but he then takes half of Zach's member into his mouth and sucks. Zach moans out, and then Lucas moves his head up and down quickly. Then suddenly, Lucas deepthroats it, and Zach cums straight into the back of Lucas's throat. Lucas gags and pulls off, coughing up the cum.

Zach was panting heavily "Sorry about that... " He laughs nervously, but Lucas just looks up at him and smiles.

"It's fine." Lucas assures Zach. Zach then gets on top of Lucas and puts his member in front of Lucas's tailhole. Lucas looks nervous about what's going to happen next. "Are you sure that's going to fit inside of me?"

Zoroark nods. "It may take a bit to get used to, but trust me, you'll love it." Zach starts to push his penis in, and Lucas yelps. Zach pushes in a bit more then starts moving in and out slowly. Lucas whimpers a bit, slightly in pain, but Zach kisses him, and Lucas kisses back. Lucas's cock throbs as Zach speeds his speed up. All the pain has turned to pleasure, and Lucas was loving every bit of it. Zach speeds up even more, and Lucas starts drooling a bit, slightly mesmerized by the steady thrusting. "You're enjoying this a lot for someone that thought they were straight." Zach says with a moan afterwards. Lucas nodded vigorously and Zach laughs a bit, then moans as he sits back up and starts thrusting faster. Lucas moans louder and louder the faster Zach goes, then suddenly, Zach knots Lucas and cums in his hole. Lucas moans at the top of his lungs with Zach as Zach gives Lucas a fast stroking, making Lucas cum almost instantly, getting the cum all over Zach's hand, his own belly, chest, and face. Lucas goes limp from the shock of the huge orgasm and pants heavily. Zach falls on top of him and starts to pull out. Lucas clenches his teeth as the knot slowly comes out of him. When the knot comes out, the cum leaks out and Lucas is left limp and feeling numb.

"That.. Was… Great…" Lucas says. Zach smiles in response. "Zach… I.. I love you…"

"I love you too, Lucas." That was the last thing they said before they fall asleep.


End file.
